Breninyr Hydref (Mowgli)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Sensei/Cleric Level: 04/06 Experience: 73997 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Low Landadel, Irthian Celestial, Ha'Gruut, Seithr Deity: Philosophy (Irthian) First Seen: Seithr Mountains Location: Faith and Good Works Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (00 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 20/22 +6 (10 pts) (+2 Racial/+2 Level Adj/+2 Item) CHA: 18/20 +5 (10 pts) (+2 Racial/+2 Item) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 62 = 4d08 (Monk) 6d08 (Cleric) AC: 22 = (03) + WIS (06) + Monk (02) + Deflection (01) AC Touch: 19 = [ WIS (06) + Monk (02) + Deflection (01)] AC Flatfooted: 22 = (03) + WIS (06) + Monk (02) + Deflection (01) INIT: +00 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +07 = (03) + Cleric (04) CMB: +14 = (08) + WIS (06) (Grapple) CMB: +16 = (08) + WIS (06) + Feat (02) CMD: 26 = (07) + WIS (06) + Mnk (02) + Def (01) (Grapple) CMD: 28 = (07) + WIS (06) + Mnk (02) + Ft (02) + Def (01) Fortitude: +11 = (04) + Cleric (05) + CON (00) + Cloak (02) Reflex: +08 = (04) + Cleric (02) + DEX (00) + Cloak (02) Will: +17 = (04) + Cleric (05) + WIS (06) + Cloak (02) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Energy Resistance: 05 - Acid, Cold, Electricity Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Unarmed: Attack: +13/+08 = (07) + WIS (06) Damage: 1d10, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Stun/Fatigue/Crushing Blow (DC22) Dagger: Attack: +07/+02 = (07) Damage: 1d04, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range (10') Shuriken: Attack: +13/+08 = (07) + WIS (06) Damage: 1d02, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range (10') Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric Celestial Resistance: Damage Resistance (5) - Acid, Cold, Electricity DarkVision: See Perfectly in Darkness (Black & White) - 60' Daylight: Cast 'Daylight' 1/Day (SLA, Caster Level 09) Skilled: +2 Diplomacy, +2 Perception Class Features Monk (Sensei Archetype) Armor/Weapons: Brass Knuckles, Cestus, Club, Crossbow (Light or Heavy), Dagger, Handaxe, Javelin, Kama, Nunchaku, Quarterstaff, Sai, Shortspear, Short Sword, Shuriken, Siangham, Sling, Spear, Temple Sword AC/CMD Bonus: Add WIS Mod (+6) to AC/CMD; +2 (Monk Level 04+5¹) Bonus Feat: Improved Grapple Advice : 10 Rounds/Day Courage: Grant Allies +1 Attack/Damage/Saves vs. Charm & Fear Competence: Grant Ally +2 Competence to a Skill Check Insightful Strike: Use WIS Bonus (+06) for CMB/Attack with Unarmed/Monk Wpn Ki Pool : 08 Ki Defense: +4 AC (Dodge Bonus, 01 Rnd) (Cost: 01) Ki Speed : +20' Move (01 Rnd) (Cost: 01) Ki Strike : Unarmed Strikes count as Magic (Cost: 00) Maneuver Training: Count Monk Levels as Full BAB for CMB Still Mind: +2 Save vs. Enchantment Slow Fall: Discount first 20' of a fall if w/in Arms' Reach of a Wall Stunning Fist: Stun or Fatigue opponent (7x/Day¹, DC 22) Unarmed Strike: Unarmed Attacks do Lethal or Non-Lethal Damage (1d10¹) ¹Monk's Robe Cleric Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium Armor; Shields (not Tower Shields) Simple Weapons Aura: Aura corresponds to Deity's Alignment (Neutral Good) Channel Energy: Heal Living or Harm Dead (3d6; 10/Day; DC 18) Domains: Home, Leadership Calming Touch: Heal NL Damage, plus Conditions (1d6+6; 09/Day) Inspiring Command: +2 Attack, AC, CMD, Skills (3 Allies, 1 Round, 09/Day) Spontaneous Casting: Substitute Cure Spells for Prepared Spells Feats Crushing Blow (Level 01): Successful Stunning Fist as a Full Round Action Reduces Target AC by 06 for 1 Minute Imp Unarmed Strike (Monk 01): Unarmed Strikes Deal Lethal or Non-Lethal Damage Considered Armed even when Unarmed Stunning Fist (Monk 01): Inflict the Stunned Condition on Target Improved Grapple (Monk 01): +2 CMB/CMD for Grapples Grapple Attempts do not Provoke AoO Mantis Style (Level 03): +2 DC for Stunning Fist 1 Extra Stunning Fist Attack/Day Extra Channel (Level 05): 2 Additional Channels per Day Selective Channel (Level 07): Exclude 5 Beings from Channel Effects Enforcer (Level 09): NL Damage w/ Melee Weapon allows Intimidate Traits Bullied (Combat): +1 Attack on Unarmed Attacks of Opportunity Fast Talker (Social): +1 Bluff, and Bluff is a Class Skill Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 16 = (04)/Level (Monk ) 21 = (02)/Level; FC (07) (Cleric) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 10 7 3 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 +0 Bluff 10 1 3 5 +1 Fast Talker Climb 05 2 3 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 15 2 3 5 +2 Racial Disable Device 0 -0 +0 Disguise 05 5 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 5 +0 Heal 15 4 3 6 +2 Healing Kit Intimidate 13 5 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 05 2 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 05 2 3 0 +0 Linguistics 05 2 3 0 +0 Perception 15 4 3 6 +2 Racial Perform ( ) 05 0 5 +0 Profession ( ) 0 6 +0 Ride 00 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 10 1 3 6 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 06 6 +0 Swim 05 2 3 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 5 +0 Prepared Prayers Orisons Level 01 Level 02 * Detect Magic * Bless (D) * Bull's Strength * Guidance * Bless * Prot from Evil (Communal) * Read Magic * Murderous Command * Silence * Stabilize * Ray of Sickening * Shield Other (D) * Sanctuary * Spiritual Weapon * Shield of Faith * Spiritual Weapon Level 03 * Archon's Aura * Chain of Perdition * Invisibility Purge * Prayer (D) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Wealthy Lifestyle 1000 gp -- lb Traveler's Outfit -- lb Monk's Shirt 13000 gp 01 lb (Reflavored Monk's Robe) Holy Symbol (Quaren, Silver) 25 gp 01 lb Bracers of Armor (+3) 9000 gp 01 lb Cloak of Resistance (+2) 4000 gp 01 lb Headband of Mental Prowess 10000 gp 01 lb (WIS & CHA, +2) Ring of Protection (+1) 2000 gp -- lb Ring of Sustenance 2500 gp -- lb Dagger (02) -- gp 02 lb Shuriken (20) -- gp 02 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 05 lb (62 lb) Tent (Small) 10 gp 05 lb Bedroll -- gp 05 lb Caltrops (4 Bags) -- gp 08 lb Cooking Kit -- gp 02 lb Rations (10 Days) -- gp 10 lb Flint & Steel -- gp ''-- lb'' Lantern (Hooded, Waterproof) 12 gp 02 lb Sunrod (05) -- gp 05 lb Shaving Kit -- gp 00½ lb Soap (1 lb) -- gp 01 lb Mirror (Small Steel) 10 gp 00½ lb Healer's Kit (20) 100 gp 02 lb Crowbar -- gp 05 lb Grappling Hook -- gp 04 lb Iron Spike (05) -- gp 05 lb Rope (Silk, 50') 10 gp 05 lb Signal Whistle -- gp ''-- lb'' Potion (CM x2) 600 gp ''-- lb'' Wand (CLW, CL 04, 50 Chgs) 3000 gp ''-- lb'' Bag (Waterproof) -- gp 00½ lb (01½ lb) Spellbook (Traveling) 10 gp 01 lb Inkpen -- gp ''-- lb'' Ink (02 oz, Black) 16 gp ''-- lb'' Twine (50') -- gp 00½ lb Total Weight: 14 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 000 GP: 027 SP: 000 CP: 000 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 5'7" Weight: 120 lbs Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Gold (Solid) Skin Color: Golden Appearance: Handsome, Regular Features. Slender. Demeanor: Serene, Rarely Ruffled. Enthusiastic and Friendly. Background Breninyr was born in Irthos to Crydd and Genna Hydref some 22 years ago. Crydd was a cobbler, and his wife Genna was an active Herald. When she discovered she was pregnant, Genna retired from the field and took up a desk with the diplomatic corps. Both of his parents are still alive and well in Irthos. From the moment of his birth, Breninyr's parents knew he was destined for great things. His golden skin and glowing, pupil-less eyes informed all who saw him that he was not (purely) of human origin. As he grew older, his skin developed lighter patterned markings that had a subtle glow all their own. Though his parents were convinced that his coloration marked his destiny, the other children in his school saw them as an opportunity to single him out for teasing and mistreatment. Fortunately, the unconditional love of his parents preserved his sense of self, and he developed a knack for striking quickly and often that preserved his skin. When he was 13, Crydd and Genna enrolled Bren in the local monastery, determined to further improve his ability to protect himself and to put him on the road to his destiny. The young man reveled in the teachings of the monastery for four years, learning to harness and discipline his spirit to enhance his abilities. However, as the teachings of the monastery began to focus more and more on the development of the inner self and away from the outside world, Breninyr's conversations with his parents led him to believe that he had a part to play in the protection and development of the country that birthed him. The young Aasimar left the monastery and entered the priesthood, where he began intense training in the skills he would need to represent Irthos in the world at large. His studies led him to moderate his stance on the value of discipline and order somewhat, and he came to believe that there are times when what is lawful must take a back seat to what is just. Similarly, he could never commit himself wholly to any of Irthos' three deities; while his personality and beliefs held him closest to Quaren, he saw much of value in the teachings of Pascal and Tessel as well. After five years of intense study in many areas, Breninyr has finally been deemed ready to represent the interests of Irthos in the outside world. He's now left his training, bound for his first posting in Venza and the Irthian Embassy there . . . Mini-Stats Stats [ URL="http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Breninyr_Hydref_(Mowgli)"]Breninyr Hydref/URL COLOR=GoldBInitiative:/B/COLOR +0 COLOR=GoldBAC:/B/COLOR 22 (22 Flat-Footed, 19 Touch) COLOR=GoldBHP:/B/COLOR 62/62 COLOR=GoldBCMB:/B/COLOR +14 BCOLOR=GoldCMD:/B/COLOR 26 COLOR=Silver(+16/28 vs Grapple)/COLOR COLOR=GoldBFort:/B/COLOR +11 COLOR=GoldBReflex: /B/COLOR +08 COLOR=GoldBWill:/B/COLOR +17 COLOR="Gold"BSenses:/B/COLOR DarkVision COLOR="Gold"BPerception:/B/COLOR +15, COLOR="Gold"BSense Motive:/B/COLOR +10 COLOR=GoldBCurrent Weapon in Hand:/B/COLOR None COLOR="Gold"BSpecial Abilities:/B/COLOR Advice (10/10 Rnds), Calming Touch (09/09), Channel Energy (10/10) COLOR="Gold"BSpecial Abilities:/B/COLOR Inspiring Command (09/09), Stunning Fist: Fatigue, Crushing Blow (07/07) COLOR="Gold"BSpecial Abilities:/B/COLOR Ki Pool (08/08) COLOR="Gold"BUPrayers Available/U/B/COLOR B Orisons:/B Detect Magic, Guidance, Read Magic, Stabilize B1st Level:/B Bless, Bless, Divine Favor, Murderous Command, Ray of Sickening, Sanctuary B2nd Level:/B Bull's Strength, Prot from Evil ©, Shield Other, Silence, Spiritual Weapon, Spiritual Weapon B3rd Level:/B Archon's Aura, Chain of Perdition, Invisibility Purge, Prayer /sblock Adventure Log Retired Pari Kalikasan XP Received: 15000 Treasure Received: 16000 GP DMC: 07 (at CL 06) XP Received: 09240 Treasure Received: 08820 GP DMC: 06 (at CL 07) XP Received: 10980 Treasure Received: 09540 GP DMC: 06 (at CL 08) XP Received: 16020 Treasure Received: 12960 GP Faith and Good Works Initial: 06/10/2012: 51,240 XP TXP (06/10/2012 - 11/20/2012): 19,024 XP (164 Days @ 116/Day) EXP (06/10/2012 - 11/20/2012): 3,733 XP 73,997 XP (11/20/2012 - Level Up) Initial: 06/10/2012: 47,320 GP TGP (06/10/2012 - 11/20/2012): 14,596 GP (164 Days @ 089/Day) EGP (06/10/2012 - 11/20/2012): 000 GP 61,916 GP (11/20/2012 - Level Up) Level Ups Level 01: Class: Monk (Sensei Archetype) BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +2 Ref: +0 to +2 Will: +0 to +2 Feat: Crushing Blow Features: Bonus Feat (Improved Unarmed Strike 1d6 Damage), Bonus Feat (Improved Grapple), Advice (Inspire Courage), Stunning Fist, Add WIS Bonus to AC HP: 08 Skill Pts: +04 = +04 (Monk) = 04 (New Total) Acrobatics, Heal, Intimidate, Perception Level 02: Class: Monk BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: None Features: Insightful Strike HP: 06 Skill Pts: +04 = +04 (Monk) +04 (Old Total) = 08 (New Total) Acrobatics, Diplomacy, Heal, Intimidate Level 03: Class: Monk BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Mantis Style Features: Advice (Inspire Competence), Maneuver Training, Still Mind HP: 06 Skill Pts: +04 = +04 (Monk) +08 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) Acrobatics, Climb, Heal, Swim Level 04: Class: Monk BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: None Features: AC Bonus (+1), Unarmed Strike (1d8), Slow Fall (20'), Stunning Fist (Fatigue), Ki Pool, Ki Defense, Ki Strike (Magic) HP: 06 Skill Pts: +04 = +04 (Monk) +12 (Old Total) = 16 (New Total) Acrobatics, Climb, Heal, Swim Level 05: Class: Cleric BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +4 to +6 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +4 to +6 Feat: Extra Channel Features: Aura (Good), Domains (Community, Leadership), Spontaneous Casting, Calming Touch, Inspiring Command HP: 06 Skill Pts: +03 = +02 (Cleric) +1 (FC) +16 (Old Total) = 19 (New Total) Acrobatics, Bluff, Diplomacy Level 06: Class: Cleric BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +6 to +7 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +6 to +7 Feat: None Features: None HP: 06 Skill Pts: +03 = +02 (Cleric) +01 (FC) +19 (Old Total) = 22 (New Total) Diplomacy, Linguistics, Perception Level 07: Class: Cleric BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +7 to +7 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +7 to +7 Feat: Selective Channel Features: None HP: 06 Skill Pts: +03 = +02 (Cleric) +01 (FC) +22 (Old Total) = 25 (New Total) Diplomacy, Linguistics, Perception Level 08: Class: Cleric BAB: +5 to +6 Fort: +7 to +8 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +7 to +8 Feat: None Features: None HP: 06 Skill Pts: +03 = +03 (Cleric) +01 (FC) +25 (Old Total) = 28 (New Total) Diplomacy, Perception, Sense Motive Level 09: Class: Cleric BAB: +6 to +6 Fort: +8 to +8 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +8 to +8 Feat: Enforcer Features: None HP: 06 Skill Pts: +03 = +02 (Cleric) +01 (FC) +28 (Old Total) = 31 (New Total) Intimidate (x3) Level 10: Class: Cleric BAB: +6 to +7 Fort: +8 to +9 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +8 to +9 Feat: None Features: Language: Seithr (from Linguistics) HP: 06 Skill Pts: +03 = +02 (Cleric) +01 (FC) +31 (Old Total) = 34 (New Total) Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Religion), Linguistics Level 11: Class: Cleric BAB: +6 to +8 Fort: +8 to +9 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +8 to +9 Feat: Monastic Legacy Features: Language: Seithr (from Linguistics) HP: 06 Skill Pts: +03 = +02 (Cleric) +01 (FC) +34 (Old Total) = 37 (New Total) Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Religion), Linguistics Approvals *Approval (06/01/2012) (jkason) Level 9 *Approval (06/02/2012) (Satin Knights) Level 9 *Approval (11/27/2012) (Satin Knights) Level 10 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Dunn Wright Inn